Stranger
by Hawksky
Summary: When the clans are in trouble, they ask Starclan for help. But they might not have received what they expected... Edit: Old, but I may rewrite it. More likely than CoL, anyway
1. Prologue

**Stranger:**

**Well, I'm back, and listening to MAJOR techno xD Here's the prologue for my soon-to-be-awesome story: Stranger!**

Prologue:

The wind gently stirred, just barley shaking the leaves in a lush forest. Suddenly, a small mouse shot out of the undergrowth. It looked over its shoulder, eyes widening with terror as a gray blur was reflected in their glassy depths. The blur streaked across the undergrowth, swerving past trees without losing pace. The mouse pushed its tiny legs faster, trying to outrun the gray streak. Suddenly, a tree loomed ahead of its small body. The brambles around it were to thick even for such a small mouse. It looked around fearfully, looking for an escape route, but found none save for the one it had entered by, which was now blocked by the predator. The young mouse's tiny brain finally identified was the streak really was.

Death.

The blur skidded to a halt, the mouse dangling in its jaws, and revealed itself to be blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes shining with wisdom and power. She padded silently through the forest until she reached a small clearing. With a nod to the gray and pretty tortoiseshell she-cats who were waiting for her, she dropped her prey and settled down on the soft moss.

" You're late, Bluestar" growled the gray she-cat.

"I know, but the mouse just ran straight past me, and I couldn't resist an easy meal." Bluestar sighed.

"Well, I suppose we can finally start this meeting." the gray cat snapped.

"Of course, Yellowfang" Bluestar said smoothly.

"The clan cats will be injured, killed, driven off. The band of rogues and their powers is coming." the tortoiseshell murmured, stepping delicately out of the shadows.

"As if we didn't know, Spottedleaf. How do you suppose we help them, instead of rambling off what's going to happen and waste time?" Yellowfang growled.

"Patience, Yellowfang, I know you're worried about the clans, but I know of a way to help them." Spottedleaf replied. "Follow, and you will see" she added as Yellowfang opened her mouth to speak.

Spottedleaf led the way to a small pool at the edge of the clearing. The pool's surface sparkled as if all the stars had come out of the sky and drifted down into it. Spottedleaf dipped her head down until her nose touched its dancing surface.

Immediately, an image appeared on the surface. Yellowfang's mouth dropped and her eyes widened in surprise.

"What in the name of the clans is THAT!" she yowled.

"Our only hope" Spottedleaf replied.

"B-but how can it save the clans?"

"First of all, it's a she. Her name is Aurora. Second, she has powers greater than Starclan themselves."

"Spottedleaf, I hope you are right, for the fate of the clans rests in Aurora's........paws." Bluestar murmured.

"I know I am right, Bluestar." Spottedleaf replied.

"Very well"

The three she-cats raised there heads to the sky and recited in unison "_When the creature not cat, but not twoleg, comes, the clans shall be saved. For her power is greater than the enemies of war."_

**The end! Hope you enjoyed :) Ok, now I want at least five good reviews before I keep going. Bye! **


	2. Alliances

**Stranger**

**Ok, this is my first actual story, so I hope u like it :) Don't expect me 2 update a lot, I'm not good at that xD**

Alliances:

Thunderclan:

Leader:

Hummingstar: calico she-cat with a soft, sweet voice, brown eyes

Deputy:

Bristlethorn: brown tabby tom, brown eyes

Medicine-cat:

Legendheart: golden she-cat, blue eyes

Warriors:

Baydapple: brown tabby tom, brown eyes

Watergrowl: silver tom, fur seems to ripple like water, blue eyes

Apprentice: Barkpaw

Leafflight: silver she-cat with black stripes and brown eyes

Apprentice: Nightpaw

Shinefur: pale golden she-cat with amber eyes

Mouseleaf: gray tom, blue eyes mate: Appleleap

Apprentice: Heronpaw

Sablecloud: tan she-cat with brown muzzle, paws, ears, and tail

Ravenwing: gray she-cat with black stripes, gray eyes

Apprentice: Risingpaw

Sweetthorn: Blue-gray she-cat with white stripes, blue eyes

Sharpfang: gray calico tom, green eyes, with unusually sharp fangs

Apprentice: Hollowpaw

Briarsun: brown she-cat with paler spots, amber eyes

Bluespots: gray tom with blue-gray spots

Apprentices:

Heronpaw: silver she-cat, amber eyes

Barkpaw: black tom with brown paws

Nightpaw: black she-cat with darker stripes

Risingpaw: black she-cat with dark gray flecks and yellow eyes

Hollowpaw: black tom, black eyes

Queens:

Appleleap: orange tabby she-cat, green eyes, mother of Mouseleaf's kits: Dillkit (orange tom, amber eyes), Berrykit ( small white she-cat with blue eyes) and Weedkit ( skinny brown tom, amber eyes)

Crocuscloud: white she-cat, green eyes, mother of Brislethorn's kits: Sumackit (red-brown tom, amber eyes) and Sugarkit (white she-cat, green eyes)

Carnationheart: red-brown she-cat, blue eyes, expecting Sharpfang's kits

Elders:

Basilray: brown tabby tom, brown eyes, mate: Mulberryleaf

Mulberryleaf: red-brown she-cat, green eyes, mother of Basilray's kits: Bristlethorn, Baydapple, Carnationheart

Climbclaw: gray tabby tom, blue eyes, claws are curved and perfect for climbing with

Windclan:

Leader:

Pelicanstar: white she-cat, gray eyes

Deputy:

Swampthorn: gray-green tom with green eyes

Medicine-cat:

Pecanfur: brown she-cat, amber eyes

Riverclan:

Leader:

Tulipstar: pink-brown she-cat, amber eyes

Deputy:

Bushprowl: gray she-cat, green eyes

Medicine-cat:

Waterlily: white she-cat, unusual blue eyes (can hear fine)

Shadowclan: 

Leader:

Darkstar: black tom, amber eyes

Deputy:

Oreganoleaf: gray-green she-cat, gray eyes

Medicine-cat:

Froststorm: white she-cat, silver eyes

The Pack

Leader:

Tyrant: black tom, amber eyes

Deputy:

Scar: cream colored tom with paler spots and a large scar over right eye

Other:

Jazz: silver she-cat

Roar: ginger tom

Pop: jumpy brown tabby

Yin: black tom with white spots, extremely fierce

Dingo: ginger tom

Blood: ginger tom, red eyes

Fury: red-brown she-cat

Rednight: former Thunderclanner, red-brown tom

Cat Outside the Clans:

Hobbes: former kittypet, now loner, brown tabby tom, green eyes

Cali: very pale calico she-cat, loner, yellow eyes

Gizmo: black and white tom, green eyes, loner

Sable: loner, Siamese she-cat, blue eyes

Yang: white she-cat with black spots, rogue, empathetic and sympathetic

**Guess what? All the loners (not Yang!) are my cats! I lovey them, but they're loners 4 my story ;)**


	3. Dreams

***sigh* Fuzzystar is the only 1 who reviewed my prologue Dx. Well, I guess I'll update anyway. *sob***

**o, and btw, I forgot to put Hawksky, who is a silver she-cat with black stripes and deep blue eyes.**

Legendheart sighed. Her herbs were few and shriveled, and she had no apprentice to collect them while she looked after Climbclaw, who had whitecough. She would just have to borrow Nightpaw.

"Nightpaw! Come here please!" She yowled, poking her head out of the den.

"Yes Legendheart! What is it?" Nightpaw bounded over.

"Can you collect some catmint, chamomile, and comfrey? Oh, and maybe some borage leaves." Legendheart said.

"What does chamomile and borage look like?" inquired the apprentice.

"Chamomile looks like small daisies, and borage have large leaves and a sharp scent." Legendheart replied.

"Oh, Ok, I think I have it, bye!" Nightpaw bounded away.

Legendheart sighed again. The warm weather of Greenleaf was fading to leaf-bare, and there will be more cats than just Climbclaw with whitecough or even greencough before long.

"Starclan, please send me a sign." She begged.

She padded into her den. After checking on Climbclaw, she curled into her nest.

Fog surrounded her. Everywhere she looked was a heavy, choking cloud of moisture. She tried to cry out, but seemed to chock on the fog.

Suddenly, a figure too blurry to identify stepped out of the fog. It looked almost as if it was walking on two legs, but Legendheart dismissed the thought quickly.

"Welcome to my realm Legendheart from Thunderclan." the figure said. Its voice was magnified yet soft. It flowed smoothly, and was more beautiful than Hummingstar's yet was more firm. This figure could obviously care for itself.

"How do you know my name? Where am I? Who are you? WHAT are you?" the questions spilled out of Legendheart's mouth, but the figure just became less and less clear. Just before it disappeared, Legendheart could have sworn she heard the words: "_When the creature not cat, but not twoleg, comes, the clans shall be saved. For her power is greater than the enemies of war."_

"Wait! Come back!" Legendheart cried desperately.

Suddenly, her eyes flew open. Her moss was all over the clearing from her squabbling, but she didn't care. She had to tell Hummingstar.

Change of POV

Hawksky walked proudly to the fresh-kill pile. In her jaws was a blackbird and a mouse. Prey was hard to find in leaf-bare, which made her catch all the more appreciated.

Suddenly, Legendheart shot out of medicine-cat den towards Hummingstar's. Her pelt had pieces of moss in it, and her eyes held a frightened look.

Hawksky ran after her, desperate to know what was wrong.

"What happened?" She inquired, but Legendheart was already in the leader's den.

Hawksky paced restlessly outside the den. Finally she couldn't take it. She slipped into the little hollow she had discovered as a kit. It was sheltered from the leader's view, yet she could still eavesdrop. She stained her ears and caught the middle of Legendheart's story.

" ... it started to disappear, but then it said _When the creature not cat, but not twoleg, comes, the clans shall be saved. For her power is greater than the enemies of war. _And left! What do I do?"

Hawksky's eyes widened in shock. Legendheart's mentor, Dreamfeather, had died only a half-moon ago. No wonder Legendheart was so shocked. Starclan has never sent her any signs until now.

"First of all, calm down." Hummingstar's voice flowed sweetly from the den. "Next, let's think about this. A creature that's not cat....that sounds very strange. And the next part, but not twoleg, does this mean it's half cat half twoleg? How is this even possible? And the clans shall be saved, that must mean it takes place in the future, for we have no trouble now. Her powers are greater, now this is what worries me. How can a half twoleg half cat have powers? And strong powers too? I wonder....."

Legendheart was beginning to calm down now.

"What I'm wondering is what is it?"

"I don't know Legendheart. I don't know."

**What will happen? Now listen...**

**REVIEW FOR STARCLAN'S SAKE! REVIEWS KEEP ME ALIVE! I RESPONDE TO EVERY ONE! WHAT IS A PLUSHIE?**


	4. Author's Note

**me sad ;-; apparently, nobody really likes this story, at least, they dont care about it enough to really do anything *depressed* but hey, The Clan of Love is popular enough! whatever, this story is on hold, but im still gonna update like once every couple of months -_- *sad sigh* so yeah, might update, might not. i dont know, i have writers block **


End file.
